The Entries of Captain Rex - A Story never Told
by xSkyhawk
Summary: This is an alternate universe centered around the character of CT-7567, simply known as "Captain Rex". The story will include him to the popular Star Wars movies, TV shows, books, etc. It begins from Attack of the Clones to all the way to the last stand of the Battle of Endor in Return of the Jedi. Enjoy.
1. Prologue - Chapter One

****IMPORTANT*****

This story is an alternate universe that centers around the journey of Captain Rex. Nothing here is meant to be canon to the actual Star Wars universe, this is just a different way of story telling Star Wars but with a certain character. Also, this is my first story &amp; I have huge things planned for this, mainly because I like Captain Rex. This story is meant for people who are curious of Captain Rex's adventures of events that happened in the Star Wars movies, like Revenge of the SIth for instance or The Empire Strikes Back. Enjoy, fans of Cpt. Rex!

Oh yeah, and I don't own anything. Star Wars is owned by their respective owners and blah blah.

The story begins in "Attack of the Clones", self explanatory as to why.

* * *

**Prologue - Chapter One**

It was a cold rainy day in the harsh planet of Kamino. Everything was peaceful until a man with mandalorian armor arrived to the planet, with the alias of Jango Fett. The Kaminoans briefly questioned his presence as he arrived with a damaged ship.

"Who are you, stranger? And what brings you to our planet?", Lamu Su questions him.

"For starters, I am Jango Fett. I am a known bounty hunter around the galaxy and I was briefly the Leader of Death Watch, until they overthrew me, and in anger I've fled to the nearest planet, which is this Kamino. I've heard that this planet has valuable technology that are.. rare. Is this true?" as curiously Jango asks.

"If you have the coin, we'll provide you anything you need, bounty hunter. And yes, this planet is rich in technology, but that's for you to see, and - my name is Lamu Su, I am the Prime Minister of our people." he replies.

"Alright, show me what you got, and don't forget to repair my ship. I've got the coin since that's what you want".

As Jango Fett and Lamu Su walk in to the Kaminoan facility, Jango discovers rare tools, factories, mechanics, weapons and various tech. Within a moment's notice, he felt he would do great business with the Kaminoans. They walked through the main hall and as they walked, Lamu Su begins to explain of their weaponry and their tech. However, accidently, Lamu Su opens the entrance of a different type of factory. Jango asks Lamu what that factory does, and Lamu was disappointed as to how he mistakenly did not realize of where the entrance lead to.

"So, what does that factory do? It's seperated from the other factories I've seen through the main hall. Eh, Lamu?"

"Well, now that you've discovered this due to my mistake of entering this hall, I suppose I might as well explain what it is." He sighs, "This here - is a machine that is able to clone a person using the person's blood. It has enough firepower and technology level to produce thousands - even millions - of cloned people using just the blood of one person." He explains.

After Lamu Su explains It's purpose, Jango suddenly springs an idea - an idea that would change his identity, his power, and his fame. "Lamu, I have a business offer that I'm willing for you and I to partake in," he explains. "If you can clone an army using my blood, I will give you all the money you need for your financial status." Lamu laughs, as if it was some sort of joke. "You think you can do that with just a flip of a switch? How would I know that you can increase our economy status than it already is? Out of all people, why would it be a bounty hunter? Especially with some stranger we just met?"

"Well, as I have mentioned before, I used to be the Leader of a group named Death Watch. They are a rebellion against the current Mandalorian Leadership, and under my leadership of Death Watch, we managed to cripple many cities of the planet which gave us great wealth. I have hologramic proof during our conquest." Jango thoroughly explains.

"I see. I don't really care about anyone else seeing as they offer nothing for us Kaminoans, but since you're willing to do business, show us your hologramic proof."

Jango took out his hologram out of his wrists, and briefly shows Lamu Su of their cash in the base camps of Mandalore. Lamu Su is interested, and agrees to the offer, however only through one condition.

"Here is the deal. You bring us those cash, and we begin your clone army. This will give us trust to not only me, but our entire senate. You do your debt, we do ours. Interested?"

"Yes, yes - that will do. However, at least can you produce ONE clone, as part of this deal?" Jango counter offers.

"Sure. To begin this process, you must use this syringe and inject it into you for the blood, and then we will use that blood to produce your first clone. Ready?"

"Yeah yeah sure, but a follow up question - Do you use only one syringe for blood, or do I have to keep injecting myself in order just to create an army?" Jango curiously asks.

Lamu chuckled, and replies "No, our tech is more advanced than that. All we need is just one syringe of your blood and we're good to go."

Jango relieves in horror thoughts of himself injecting himself constantly with the same syringe. Without further a-do, he takes the syringe from Lamu, and injects it to his arm. The blood fills up in the syringe, and then he hands the syringe over to Lamu Su. "Alright, let us begin the process of your first clone."

He inserts the syringe into the slot of the cloning machine. He then starts the machine, and then a loud noise takes effect. Jango is curious as to what the first clone would look and sound like. _"I bet he'll be another me_", as he guesses in his thoughts. About 2 minutes later, the first slot of the cloning machine opens, and it appeared to be a baby. "Take a look at your new born, Jango." as he introduces the first clone ever to be made from the cloning factory. "What do you want to name him?" he asks.

After a bit of short silence, he answers "Boba. Boba Fett."

"Alright. I haven't explained this to you, which I apologize - but what I forgot to tell you is that the cloning factory has an encoded process to all clones. It is called Accelerated Growth, in which each clone we produce, they accelerate their growth much faster than a regular person. Also, the Clones that are produced are very much different than regular people. They have better situational awareness, they are tougher, they are faster, and they have the intellect to learn something much, much faster." Lamu Su explains.

"Everything sounds fine except the Acceleration Growth. That's disappointing and I wonder why you would include that. Is there a way to remove it?"

"Yes, but only through hard procedure if the subject was already cloned. If anything goes wrong, he will have severe brain damage. But we will find a way to remove Accelerated Growth in the future for the Cloning process if you prefer it that way."

"So you mean to tell me that Boba needs to go through brain surgery for Accelerated Growth to be removed..?" Jango becomes disappointed.

"Yes, sadly. It is not an easy thing to remove. But don't worry, we will do at the best of our ability to remove it off of your first clone.'

"Okay, then I'll be on my way to Death Watch and begin our business. I will be back in 2-3 weeks time. Oh, and you didn't forget to repair my ship, right?"

"Yes. It's ready, one of our workers was sent to fix it. Also, meanwhile you do your part of our business, I will talk to the council and see what they think of our deal."

"Okay. I'll take my leave then".

Jango walks back to the exit of the Kaminoan facility, and enters his ship. He knows he has one goal in mind, and that is to take back what was his. "_Death Watch will pay for wronging me_", he says in his thoughts. He then flies off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Galactic Republic faces the betrayel of Count Dooku - who was a Jedi Master, until he becomes a Dark Lord of the Sith under the influence of Darth Sidious, and as a result, he becomes his apprentice. On the other hand, the Jedi Council discusses the plead of help Satine asks for as Mandalore is an ally of the Republic. _

The Council begins It's meeting with Jedi Grand Master Yoda, Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Plo Koon, Jedi Master Kit Fisto, Jedi Master Shaak Ti &amp; Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Yoda begins the meeting with Satine's hologram.

"Mandalore is in need of assistance. It is a brutal civil war here and we cannot win against Death Watch alone. We are low on troop count in our military and Death Watch are growing, which I don't understand why. As allies of the Republic, we plead for you to help." as Satine briefs the Jedi Council.

"I say we help Mandalore. There are enough Jedi Knights to help their military in combat against Death Watch." Anakin begins his input.

"Well, we can't always keep using our Jedi Knights into constant battle. We need some sort of an army. We don't have enough Jedi Knights to even call it an army," Obi Wan explains.

"I suppose you're right, Obi Wan. However, how do you all suppose on getting an army?" Plo Koon asks.

"We can always look around for more planets and see if they have similar technology to us, and I say Obi Wan can do the scouting. In the meantime we will deal with the Death Watch scum with our Jedi Knights." Kit Fisto gives the idea.

"agree with Kit Fisto, I do." Yoda agrees with Kit Fisto.

"I agree with Fisto. We must find new planets and negociate with them to become our allies as the Republic is open to alliances." Mace Windu, too, agrees with Fisto.

"I like the idea, however, we shouldn't wander off to different sides of the galaxy. Only find planets that are the nearest, and the ones that looks promising." Shaak Ti gives her point of view. "Also, the idea of having an army isn't bad. If we are the Galactic Republic - as a faction - we should have some sort of army for military defenses in planets. As Obi Wan said, we cannot keep sending Jedi Knights and Padawans for jobs like this."

"I'm sure Obi Wan will find a way through this. But anyhow - Satine - we will send short squads of Jedi Knights &amp; Padawans to assist your civil war against Death Watch. We are aware of your plead of help, do not worry." Plo Koon reassures Satine.

"Thank you Master Jedi, your assistance will be noted to Mandalore and her people. We are honored to be allies of the Republic." She then signs off.

"Disappointed in Dooku, I am greatly." Yoda mentions. "Do not worry, Master Yoda. Dooku will pay for betraying the Jedi Order." Anakin reassures. "Dooku's betrayel does not worry me, we can destroy him. He has nothing but a lightsaber and a few force powers." Mace Windu joins in to the conversation. "Let's focus on the task at hand for now."

* * *

_In a popular agreement, the Council sends Obi Wan Kenobi to investigate around planets to make allies for the Republic. Meanwhile, Jango Fett arrives to Mandalore and hunts for the new Death Watch Leader, Pre Vizsla. He knows what he must do, and that is to kill him and take his goods._

Jango gets off of his ship as he lands to Mandalore, recalibrates his weapons and travels to the base camp of Death Watch before he was betrayed. As he discovers that the base camp is still intact, he decides to ambush them knowing his lethality. The camp was heavily guarded with Death Watch units securing their perimeter, One seemed he was talking to another unit near a fire, and another was on the watch towers. The rest were with the new Leader, It seemed as if they were discussing plans.

"_This will be a bit difficult. I'd have to fight all these Death Watch units and I'm only one man. There needs to be some way." _As he gives the thought of combat against Death Watch. Suddenly within a moment's notice, a group of New Mandalorian troopers had ambushed the base camp and quickly went to battle against Death Watch. A handful of troops died in a split second and chaos had already ensued. "_It's now or never_", Jango quickly takes advantage of the situation.

Screams, battle cries and blaster sounds were heard left and right as Jango sneaked through the camp. Jango initially gets through the tent that held all the goods, and takes them all and quickly and stores it into a medium sized bag. "_Come on man I don't have bloody time_!" he rushes through his thoughts as he keeps shoving the cash inside his bag. A minute later, he was punched in the left of his face armor. "Well well well, if it isn't Jango Fett!" the Death Watch trooper exclaims. Jango gets up, punches the Death Watch trooper and cracks his neck off. "You're a traitor, and I don't talk to traitors."

The battle outside nearly had ended, and Jango Fett took the cash inside his bag and quickly get out of the tent. There was one more objective for him to complete and that was to murder the new Death Watch Leader. He searched around the camps, but he had to avoid being detected by the New Mandalorian Troops. He looked carefully, looking left to right. He was no where to be found. "_If he's not here, then he must have escaped or died. I can't stay to find that out, I have to leave before I'm discovered." _Jango quickly flies off with the bag and tries to remain undetected as possible. He makes his way back to the ship, gets inside and stores the bag in the storage. He gets to the pilot seat and begins to take flight and leave Mandalore.

As he leaves Mandalore, Jango is shoved off of the Pilot seat. "Haha, you thought we were never going to expect you, Jango?" as Pre Vizsla exclaimed and repeatedly punches on the front side of Jango's helmet. "Firefek off Vizla! You STOLE my position in Death Watch!" he yells and kicks Vizla to the side of the ship. "I will have your head for betraying me. Not only that, I will be the greatest bounty hunter to have ever lived, and Mandalore will perish and it will be ruled under ME, and ONLY me. When I take office, I will make sure you are forgotten off of the face of Mandalore, you filthy scum." Jango leaps on to Vizla and does a kick to the face. As he falls, he grabs his neck and constantly punches him. He breaks his helmet and bashes it to his face.

Vizla throws Jango off and takes out his mandalorian blade and tries to strike him down. Unfortunately for him, Jango knocks his sword off and does a roundhouse kick to his body breastplate. With Jango's hatred, he manages to take Vizla's breastplate out of his anger and punches Vizla's face repeatedly with it. He punches, punches, punches and punches and does not stop until a few minutes after. It was done, the New Leader of Death Watch was killed and he got revenge.

He places his corpse into the storage, and took back the mandalorian Blade. He sat back down to the pilot seat and aimed straight ahead for Kamino. "_I will be the greatest, and no other bounty hunter will live up to what I am going to do." _

Jango lands to Kamino again, and takes his bag out of the storage room. Before he'd begin his business though, he took Vizla's body out and threw it into the lower water levels of Kamino. "Justice", he whispers. Momentarily he takes the bag and enters the entrance of Kamino. He is greeted by the entire council of the Kaminoans.

"Welcome back, bounty hunter. We have been expecting you, and it seems like you have done your share of the deal, which we are grateful for. As I said before in our last conversation, I'd share our deal to the Council, and they all agreed to it as long as you did your share." Lamu Su briefs Jango. "Allow me to introduce Walon Vau, one of the most trustworthy kaminoans, and Kal Skirata. They are willing to train your Clone Army to maximum."

"Well hello there, I am Jango Fett which I'm sure you already know. Yes, I got my share of the deal, here is the cash you wanted." He puts the bag down, and opens it to give the view to the Kaminoans. "This much should be enough for trust and the production of the Clone Army eh?" Jango exclaims.

"Yes, most certainly. Kal, begin the production of the Clone Army. Jango's blood is pre loaded to the machine and yes, Accerated Growth has been removed." The machines started to create noise, and as it made noise it rapidly created slots, and all of them contained Clones. The sight of the creation of the Clones was extroardinary, it marked a new beginning for the Kaminoans.

"What happened to Boba?" Jango wonders. "His Acceleration Growth was removed, however due to the cost of him becoming a 10 year old sized boy." Lamu Su explains. "He still has to learn how to walk and everything, It's just that his body is of a 10 year old."

"I suppose that's okay." Jango sighs. "At least our business will mark a new era of the galaxy, and my son will some day lead It's foundation for me when I rest in peace."

Over thousands - and shortly - billions of Clones were made, and they were all babies, contained to refresh incase of difficiencies. Jango Fett is proud, and hopes to mark himself as one of the most notorious people in the galaxy.

Boba enters the room, "Hello Father". Jango takes off his helmet, and is in surprise to meet his son.

* * *

Thank you for reading, this is my first series and my first chapter for it. I have huge plans for this series, and as you have noticed Captain Rex is not mentioned anywhere even though this story is about Rex. This is because this is a Prologue, an introduction to the birth of the Grand Army of the Republic, Jango Fett and Boba Fett.

Chapter Two will be out soon, stay tuned. Oh, and don't forget to write your reviews, they are MIUCH appreciated and any of your ideas can contribute to this amazing story. Again, thank you!


	2. Prologue - Chapter Two

**A Change of Plans - Prologue Part Two**

Count Dooku once was a Jedi Master.. until now. He betrayed them for the Sith over the fact that he did not gain the power he thought he deserved. He fell under the influence of Darth Sidious as he promised he would grant the power that Count Dooku seeks for.

Dooku fled to the planet of Geonosis and meets his recent master for the first time, face to face. "Welcome, my new apprentice." as Sidious greets him. "Together we shall rule the galaxy with our combined powers, Dooku."

"Yes yes, master. During my trip to see you face to face, I have developed a brilliant idea in order to fight the impudent Galactic Republic."

"And what may that be, my apprentice?"

"Do you know the Trade Federation and their army of Battle Droids? They were built to combat the Gungan Army not very long ago, and I say we take control of it and whatnot. The Sith and the Trade Federation can form together into one big alliance. With that power, we can cripple the Republic. "

"That is indeed a brilliant idea, Dooku. We can contact Nute Gunray at this moment about it."

"Yes, master, I shall. But wait, what do we call our alliance? The Trade Federation were called the Seperatists, so I was thinking we can call ourselves the Seperatist Alliance."

"No, I have a better name. We will call ourselves... the Confederacy. The Confederacy of Independent Systems. Of course the Seperatists will be our other name, but that will be our primary name."

"Yes, master."

Dooku takes out his hologram and immediately contacts Nute Gunray, Leader of the Trade Federation. "Oh hello there, Dooku. What is it that you need from the Federation?"

"Gunray, my master and I have an offer for you. If you accept this offer, we can easily become one of the greatest and largest faction, with ultimate power and wealth. Here is the offer; The Sith and the Trade Federation can merge permanently and become the Confederacy of Independent Systems. With your droid army and with our Dark Lords, with our combined power, we can rule the galaxy - together. Do you agree?" Dooku confidently explains the master plan.

"Well this is all so sudden, Dooku. The Trade Federation wishes to remain neutral, although we do have a bit of a conflict with the inhabitants of Naboo due to their non-negotiable terms. Yes, you have mentioned our droid army. We built them to increase our economy, to sell them. With this idea we are becoming revolutionaries, so I see this offer nearly.. pointless." Gunray expresses his opinion on the offer.

"Well that is right, you have revolutionized your ways of marketing with your battle droids. However what I am offering here, your economy will increase like never before. It's a plus for the two of us. Apparently, the Gungans resisted your droid army in the plains of Naboo. That is a disappointment, isn't it? Well, with our offer, you can crush them within minutes, and I can promise that. Please reconsider this."

"I will talk to my administration about this offer and have them convey their opinions on this, Dooku. I will contact you later."

"Okay, Gunray, but hurry. There is no time to waste on what we can accomplish here." Dooku expresses.

Gunray signs off from the hologram and Dooku hopes for them to agree on the offer. His state of mind runs the thoughts of dominancy with the newly formed CIS as if it was a treadmill. "_I can only hope for the best.." _he says in his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi Wan scouts around the planets, and he had no luck finding the right one with suitable technology. Hours later, Obi Wan arrives from hyperspace and discovers another planet he hasn't visited - and that was Kamino. "Alright R4, let's hope we can get something from here.. although I doubt it just looking at the planet. Oh, but I remember a Jedi Master saying Looks can be deceiving. We'll find that out now I guess."

"Beep boop beep beep", R4 says.

As Obi Wan arrived to the planet of Kamino, within a moment's notice he saw inhabitants coming out of the factory. He lands his ship, and is greeted by Lamu Su. "Welcome, stranger, to the planet of Kamino. How may we be of assistance to you?"

"Yes hello there, I am a Jedi Master known as Obi Wan Kenobi. I want to have a mutual discussion with you about a topic. May we head inside? It's really cold and rainy here."

"Sure, Kenobi."

Obi Wan and Lamu Su enter the factory in Kamino, only for him to see a huge amount of.. people. They were sitting down on what looked like a terminal of Orders. The Other side had troops training on a simulator, and the rest were picking up their armor. Obi Wan was astonished. "So who are these people and what are they doing?" Obi Wan wonders.

"I am Lamu Su, the Prime Minister of our people, the Kaminoans. And what you are seeing here is an army of Clones. By that, I mean they were cloned only to be trained for battle. Although I don't think It's something you'll need, so you were saying about the topic?" As they walked through the hallway.

"Ah yes well, your army is quite extroardinary. I was thinking if - " in the middle of their discussion, Jango Fett walks out of a room with Boba. Obi Wan was surprised and didn't expect for him to be here. "Oh hello Jango, welcome our visitor, Obi Wan Kenobi. He is a Jedi Master." Jango is surprised too, but he greets Obi Wan anyway acting as if they never knew who they actually were. "Well hello there.. Obi Wan, I am Jango Fett, and this here is my son - Boba Fett."

"Hello there.. Jango, and Boba. I'm just here for a visit. So what do you do here?"

"Well I'm planning on something revolutionary. Come outside with me, I want to show you something."

As they walked outside, Jango whispers to Boba about Obi Wan. "Boba, here's what I want you to do. I want you to run to my ship - the Slave I - and use it against him. Don't ask why, just do it okay?"

"Sure thing, dad." he replies. "Okay, good."

They kept walking outside and as they walked, Jango quickly takes his armor from the right storage room and gears himself. "That's some nice armor there, Jango." he comments, as if it was sarcasm. "Why thank you, It's... one of a kind."

They walked outside, and within a second - Jango quickly flies and shoots his rockets to Obi Wan. Obi Wan dodges and whips out his lightsaber. Lamu Su is in shock and runs inside to try to get help.

Obi Wan jumps and kicks Jango off from flight. Jango retaliates with a kick to the face and a light punch to his wrist, which caused his lightsaber to be thrown off to the rear side. Obi Wan force pushes Jango fett off the ledge, and takes his lightsaber back. Jango's ship flies up and Jango was seen to be on the top. Jango ordered Boba to shoot Obi Wan with the ship. In a quick motion, Obi Wan dodges and as he dodged he threw his lightsaber on the ship's cannons, and as a result the ship could not attack.

As soon as the lightsaber flew back to Obi Wan, he throws it again to Jango. Jango dodges it but fires rockets through his jetpack again. Obi Wan force pushes the rockets away, then in a quick motion he threw his lightsaber to Jango again. Jango dodges, but his jetpack is heavily damaged. Obi Wan walks to him, but in a quick turn of events, Jango ges up and does a light punch to his face but quickly retaliated with a regular punch to Jango. Obi Wan then decides to finish him off with a force push hoping that he'd fall off the platform and drowns in the water. Instead, a wire was shot from Jango's wrist and was aimd at Obi Wan's foot. As a result, Obi Wan fell and Jango hung on to the ledge of the platform.

Obi Wan leaps up to Jango and kicks him off the ledge. Jango then shoots another wire but instead it was aimd at his ship. "BOBA, TAKE FLIGHT AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T JUMP TO YOUR SHIP" he yells as he hangs up to his ship. "ALRIGHT DAD, HANG ON" he replies. The ship was in flight and Jango slowly went to the ship using his wire. As the ship flew away, Obi Wan throws a tracking device and hopes he doesn't miss. Forunately it didn't, the tracking device landed on the rear end of his ship. "_God damn him_", as he catches his breath from the fight.

A squad of five clone troopers arrived to the platform with Lamu Su, exiting the factory. "What the hell was this about, Master Jedi?" he questions Kenobi. "That man was a bounty hunter, a famed one. How can you let him be involed into whatever you plan to do? He's wanted by the Jedi Council!" Obi Wan explains. "While that may be true - Master Jedi - Kamino is neutral and works with anyone as long as they give us something in return. We did our part of share on something that bounty hunter payed us for."

"What? So that army was.. that army was made because he payed for it?" he says in shock. "Yes, that Clone Army was supposed to be his". Obi Wan sighs, and then tries to convince Lamu Su to get Kamino to become a Republic ally and transfer It's army for the Republic in exchange for daily credits &amp; a seat in the Senate. "That man payed you with money, but what we offer is something else. We fight for peace in the galaxy, and we ensure everything remains that way. We give you a seat in the Senate and a daily transfer of credits, and in exchange you transfer the Army to serve the Republic and to reproduce if needed. What do you say?"

"How many credits?" he asks. "Probably much less than what Jango has payed you, but what we offer is Daily, which means every day you get credits, and in a few weeks or months you can get even more than what Jango payed you. Does that sound fair to you?" Lamu considers the offer, but eventually, he accepts it. "You do your share of the deal, we do ours. The Army is yours, and I'd like to meet your superiors soon. Obi Wan is relieved and delivers the good news to the Jedi Council using his hologram.

"Everyone, I've found a planet that will help us in our time of need. I will be back shortly to tell you about it. The Republic will rise once more. Okay R4, send that message to the Council."

"Thank you, Lamu, for compromising with us. The Republic thanks you greatly." Lamu nods, "I will get started on creating more Clones. You do your job. I wish you the best of luck." he exclaims. "I will, and before I go - since you're part of the Republic, do not let bounty hunters convince you into matters." Lamu sighs, "It's okay, we're on your side now."

Obi Wan flies away and then tries to chase Jango down. "_I have one more job to do and that's to follow that Bounty Hunter and take him down. I can't allow him to meddle with different planets."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nute Gunray contacts Count Dooku and accepts his offer to form the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Sidious smiles as he has thoughts of destroying the Republic with the newly formed Alliance. _"To ensure their destruction though, I will have to do something different", _he thinks_. "I sense.. a change within the Galaxy, and it is not ordinary."_

"Are there inhabitants on Geonosis, master?" Dooku asks. "Yes, there are. They are the Geonosians. I assume you are thinking of allying with them, are you not, Count?" Sidious assumes. "Yes, master, I am. we need to get them to create droid factories, we shall expand and reproduce our droids planet wide."

"Very well, Count. I will talk to their Leader, he is called Poggle the Lesser. Come, I think I know where to find him."

Darth Sidious and Count Dooku travel to what looked like an Arena in the planet Geonosis. In the middle of the Arena, it had many prisoners and slaves, and all of them were being annihilated with creatures such as Acklay's for the enjoyment for Geonosians. Sidious and Dooku entered the Arena, and travelled to the upper levels to find the Geonosian Leader. They found him as they walked, but was quickly questioned by Poggle.

"What is it saying, Master?" Dooku was confused. "He says what are we doing here and why. But no worries, let me do the talking." he reassures. "Poggle, I am Darth Sidious, a Master of the Sith and proficient in the Dark Side. We want to offer you something that will not only benefit you, but will grant you substantial amount of power. Poggle laughs, and orders his geonosian bodyguards to arrest him in their language. Momentarily, Sidious force chokes the two of them and they quickly die off. "I am serious, Poggle, this is a one time offer."

Poggle asks Sidious on what this offer is in his language, and Sidious explains the newly formed Confederacy and asks him to join and in return, he will be granted a high ranking position and a share of the Confederacy's conquests. Poggle considers this with great thought, but accepts. He says if they wrong him, the Geonosians will attack the Trade Federation and the Sith. Sidious reassures he will do his part as long the Geonosians do theirs. His first order of business was to create droid factories in Geonosis as soon as Nute Gunray arrives. He agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi Wan chases Jango, and judging from his coordinates from his tracking device, the nearest planet was Geonosis. Jango notices the tracking device on the ship, and is frustrated. "_This dumb` jedi. He really needs to die." _he thinks in his thoughts. "Boba, take control of the second seat of the ship. I've repaired our guns and they should be working now. We're going to fight that idiot Jedi, he's on our tails." he briefs Boba. "Alright dad, let's kill him."

"R4, I want you to keep an eye on that ship, there are huge asteroids here that I need to move the ship away from" Obi Wan says to R4. A few moments later, seismic charges were thrown from Jango's ship. It caused a huge explosion, but Obi Wan quickly evaded it with his starfighter. A few more seismic charges were thrown from his ship, and the explosion was double the size. "_I can't keep evading if the explosion is bigger each charge. I need to take a different direction_" as he just barely evades the explosions of the Seismic charges. Obi Wan goes from side to side and tries to ambush Jango, but the asteroids got in the way. "This jedi can take hits. Alright Boba, fire away!" he yells to Boba. The guns on the ship kept aiming for Obi Wan's starfighter. He took a few hits but as he passed through the asteroids, they blocked the gunfire from Jango's ship.

Obi Wan then decided to land on to an asteroid and use the ECM jammer to avoid being detected by Jango. It worked, Jango thought he died during their fight. "We're heading for Geonosis, whatever you did might just got him killed, nice job Boba." he congratulates Boba. "Thanks, dad. Those guns were really cool to use".

Jango fled to the planet of Geonosis and hoped to find inhabitants there for help. He lands his ship near the Arena, and unexpectedly finds Nute Gunray, Darth Sidious and Dooku. "Ah... perfect."

"Ah hello there, Jango Fett", Sidious greets him. "What do you need here?" he asks. "I'd like to join you. Everywhere I've gone to, things weren't in my favor." Sidious smiles, "this here is the Confederacy of Independent Systems. You can join us, and become an officer of the Confederacy. Agree, or no?"

"I agree." he confirms. "Very well."

Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray and Poggle the Lesser all witness the mass creation of the Droid Army to serve the Confederacy. Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droideka's, and many more. Sidious had great plans.

* * *

This was Chapter Two of the series. I hoped you enjoyed it as it explains how the CIS and the Republic develops into what is soon the Clone Wars. Please don't forget to review, the next Chapter will be out very soon.


End file.
